Learn To Relax
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place after "While the Cat's Away". Kitty is on the verge of working herself to death, so the Chief calls Katrina for help. Will Katrina be able to get Kitty to realize that relaxing every now and again is a good thing? Read to find out! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Time To Relax

(A/N: This story takes place after "While the Cat's Away" (normal timeline). This ought to be good! I'll get it started so we can find out faster!)

It was a fine afternoon in the city of Petropolis. None of the bad guys were causing trouble, but there was a problem at T.U.F.F., and Kitty was its name-o!

You see, ever since she went back to work at the end of "While the Cat's Away", she hasn't stopped working, not even long enough to eat or sleep. Not only that, she wasn't exactly taking good care of herself since she began working like this. She's basically working herself to death, and she probably doesn't care.

The Chief noticed this, and he started to worry. If Kitty didn't learn to relax sooner or later, she could literally work herself to death! So he called someone who could probably help: Kitty's identical twin sister, Katrina Katswell. Katrina, like Kitty, was a good agent, but she knew how to relax every now and again.

Today was Katrina's day off, and she was enjoying it by shopping at the mall. Suddenly, Katrina heard her cell phone ringing.

"Who could that be?" Katrina asked herself as she answered.

"Katrina, it's the Chief. I didn't want to bother you on your day off, but we've got a problem, and you're probably the only one who can stop it." the Chief said.

"What is it, Chief?" Katrina asked, concerned.

"Your sister is literally working herself to death, meaning she won't stop working for anything. And if she doesn't learn to relax, she'll end up killing herself. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her." the Chief said.

"I'll do what I can." Katrina promised, and she drove to T.U.F.F. as fast as she could.

When Katrina got to T.U.F.F., she saw that the Chief was right about Kitty. The agent in question was typing on 4 computers, just like she did at the beginning and end of "While the Cat's Away". Katrina was now determined to get her sister to take a break.

"Kitty, we need to talk." Katrina said as she approached her sister.

"Can't talk. Very busy." Kitty replied, not looking at her sister.

"I don't care how busy you are. We're going to talk whether you like it or not." Katrina said, and she unplugged the computers.

"HEY!" Kitty yelled, angry.

"Kitty, when you hear what I've got to tell you, you'll realize that I did you a favor." Katrina said.

"You'd be doing me a favor if you let me work." Kitty grumped.

"Listen to me! As you know, today's my day off, and while I was out shopping, I bumped into Eric, the water delivery guy." Katrina began.

"(gasp) ERIC! You saw him?! What happened?! TELL ME!" Kitty said, forgetting her anger.

"Well, before he could say anything, I asked him what he looks for in a woman." Katrina said.

"What did he say?!" Kitty asked.

"He said he likes women who are strong, tough, smart, beautiful, dedicated, and hard-working." Katrina said.

"That's ME! EEEEEEEE!" Kitty was very excited.

"But there's one other thing. When Eric said 'hard-working', he didn't mean that he likes girls who work themselves to death, 'cause those girls have no time for love or intimacy." Katrina smirked.

That got Kitty to stop. She now realized that she was very tired and very hungry. She dreaded the thought of looking in a mirror, but she did it anyway, and what she saw frightened her! She looked a mess, and when was the last time she took a shower?

"Oh no. I look and feel horrible." Kitty moaned.

"You have to learn how to relax, Kitty. And I can help you." Katrina said.

"Please tell me you're not going to use a spritzer bottle to make me relax." Kitty said.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Why would I do that?" Katrina asked.

"Dudley used one." Kitty replied.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about that sometime." Katrina muttered. Then she said, "I'll make relaxing easy for you. There's just one thing we have to do first."

They went to the Chief's office, and he gave Kitty the rest of the day off, as well as the next two days. Katrina also got the next two days off.

"Thanks, Chief." said Katrina. Then the girls hopped in the car, and Katrina drove back to the apartment building where they lived, ready to help Kitty.

Well, the first thing Kitty did when she got home was get in the shower. She came out looking somewhat better, but a good night's sleep would help her look completely better. Katrina fixed dinner, and Kitty finished it pretty fast, but that's 'cause she hadn't eaten since God-knows-when. And after dinner, Kitty was so tired, she went straight to bed. But Katrina went to bed at her usual time, and she was looking forward to tomorrow, 'cause she had something planned to help Kitty relax.

And that's going to happen in Chapter 2! Stay tuned to find out Katrina's surprise!


	2. Katrina's Successful Plan

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Now we'll see what Katrina had planned!)

It was early morning in the city of Petropolis, meaning that the sky was still dark and the stars were out. Most people are still asleep at this hour, but 2 people are up and about. The Katswell twins are dressed for the day and having a quick breakfast.

"Katrina, why are we up at this hour? It's still dark out, and I'm... (yawn)... still tired." Kitty moaned. She looked a lot better now, even though she was still sleepy.

"I've got a surprise planned, and it's going to take a while to get to where we're going, so we have to get an early start." Katrina told her as they finished breakfast. Then the girls grabbed their stuff and ran out the door.

As soon as they were settled in their car (it acts like the T.U.F.F. Mobile, thanks to my magic), Katrina had the car turn into a jet, and they were flying to their destination. A few minutes into their flight, Katrina noticed that Kitty had fallen asleep. She shrugged it off, figuring that Kitty would be well-rested by the time they reached their destination.

Several hours passed, and before Kitty knew it, she heard someone saying, "Kitty, wake up. We've made it. We're here." Kitty even felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and the person was shaking her lightly, trying to get her to wake up.

Kitty's eyelids fluttered, and she saw that Katrina was trying to wake her.

"Okay, I'm up. Where are we?" Kitty asked, looking around to see that they were in a pretty big parking lot.

"You'll see." Katrina said as they got out of the car and stretched before walking to where some lines of people stood. It was there that Kitty found out where they were. She noticed a sign with a Disney character on it, and that could mean only one thing.

"Are we...?" Kitty asked, unable to believe it.

"At Disney World? Oh, yes." Katrina grinned.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Kitty said, now wide awake.

"Neither can I. And I'm the one who got us here." Katrina smiled.

"This is great! Say, which park is this?" Kitty asked.

"The Magic Kingdom." Katrina answered.

It didn't take long for the girls to hop on a tram that took them to the ticket counter. It took a while for the girls to get their tickets, but as soon as they got the tickets, they got on the monorail, which took them to the Magic Kingdom.

Once the sisters arrived, they discovered that the park wasn't open yet, so they decided to look at the park map and figure out what they wanted to do first.

But the park opened in a few minutes, and so the girls entered the park and decided to go on some rides. Naturally, they went on the fast rides to get them out of the way.

"Whoo, what a rush!" Katrina said.

"Yeah, that was fun. Now what should we do?" Kitty asked.

"Wanna go check out the shops on Main Street U.S.A.?" Katrina asked.

"Sure." said Kitty. So the girls ran to Main Street and checked out the shops there, but walking around like that had Kitty thinking about relaxing by going on another ride.

"Katrina, how about another ride?" Kitty suggested.

"Alright. Which one?" Katrina asked.

"Let's see..." Kitty said, and the girls looked at the map. They decided on "Peter Pan's Flight". After that ride, they went on "it's a small world" (and Kitty got the song stuck in her head when they got off). Katrina noticed that Kitty didn't look happy, and she said, "I take it you want to go on a ride that will get the song out of your head?"

"Are you some kind of psychic?" Kitty asked her sister.

"No. I just happened to know what the look on your face meant." Katrina replied with a grin. So the girls rode "The Haunted Mansion" next, and it got the song out of Kitty's head, which made her happy.

The girls did some more walking around, and after a long walk, Kitty asked Katrina if they could sit and relax.

"Come again?" Katrina asked, wondering if she heard right.

"Can we sit and relax?" Kitty asked.

"Oh my gosh! Someone notify the press! My sister, the workaholic, wants to relax!" Katrina said.

"Katrina! Cool it!" Kitty hissed, covering her sister's mouth.

"Sorry, but hearing you say that you want to relax is a pretty big thing, considering that you didn't want to do that several weeks back!" Katrina said in a quieter voice as she got Kitty's hand off of her mouth.

"I know, but if I want Eric, I'm willing to learn to relax, so let's sit and relax." Kitty said.

"Okay, okay. We're in Frontierland, so where can we sit and relax here?" Katrina said, looking around.

Fortunately, the next showing of "The Country Bear Jamboree" would be starting soon, so Katrina suggested they go see it. Kitty agreed, and they felt better upon finding a place to sit and watch the show.

When the show was over, the girls went to the restaurant that was attached to the theater for lunch. After they ate, they went back outside to find that it was hotter than before.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Kitty asked.

"Let me think... I've got it! I say we cool off by riding "Splash Mountain"! That'll help!" Katrina said.

"You're mad! The line for that ride is gonna be longer than anything!" Kitty moaned.

"Do you wanna get cooled off or not?" Katrina asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Kitty began.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Katrina asked, and she went to go get in line for the ride.

"(sigh) Never mind..." Kitty sighed, following her sister.

"Look, this isn't anything like the spritzer bottle, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, this'll cool you off fast." Katrina assured her sister.

"Okay..." Kitty said, but that didn't mean she was happy about going on this ride.

The girls had to wait a long time before they got on the ride, and when they did, they felt better when they sat down in the ride vehicle.

"Here we go..." Kitty said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Katrina said. Then the ride got going, and it was pretty fun. For a while, Kitty forgot that this was a flume ride. She even forgot about the drop. She wasn't even thinking about it until they got to where the ride got really dark and they went down a drop.

"What was that?!" Kitty asked.

"I guess that was a warm-up for the big drop." Katrina said. That's when Kitty remembered what ride she and Katrina were on.

"How could I have forgotten what ride this is?" Kitty moaned.

"Hey, don't complain. I momentarily forgot it, too." said Katrina.

Then the ride vehicles started going up, and before the sisters knew it, they were right at the big drop! The girls screamed as the ride vehicle went down really fast, but it was all over in a matter of seconds. Although the sisters got soaked, they were cooled off.

"That was awesome!" Katrina said.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." Kitty said.

"See? And you didn't want to go on this ride." Katrina smiled.

"Okay, you won." Kitty said, smiling back at her sister.

The girls did a few more rides before they decided to call it a day.

"I think we've had enough fun for one day." Kitty said.

"But it's almost 3:00." Katrina said, looking at her watch.

"But my legs are so tired..." Kitty said.

"Okay, we'll go home..." Katrina muttered, although she really didn't want to go home yet. They wouldn't be going home yet, for it was almost time for the parade.

"All right, I guess we can stay for the parade." Kitty said.

"Yay!" Katrina cheered, and they found a good spot up front, so they'd get a good view of the parade.

The parade was great, and they saw lots of characters from Disney movies. It was incredible, and the girls seemed to enjoy it. However, the parade ended all too soon, and then the girls made their way towards the exit, and they took the monorail back to the ticket counter and the tram, and the tram got them back to the parking lot, and where they parked the car.

Once they were back in the car, Katrina drove again so Kitty could relax, and once they were out of the park, the car became a jet, and they flew back to Petropolis.

The girls got back home when the sky was dark, and the stars were going to come out.

"You weren't kidding when you said it'd take a while to get there this morning. Look how long it took us to get back." Kitty said as she and Katrina got out of the car.

"I know. But we had fun, and since we also have tomorrow off, we're going to use it to recover from our day at the Magic Kingdom." Katrina said. And they did. They spent the next day relaxing. You'd do the same if you went to Disney World and did a lot of walking around like they did.

The girls went back to work the following day, and this time, Kitty was not a workaholic. She worked when she was supposed to, she took her breaks when it was break time, and she never tried to work herself to death again.

"Good job, Katrina! You saved Kitty from working herself to death!" the Chief praised Katrina.

"No problem, Chief. Just looking out for my favorite sister." Katrina said.

"So what am I? Chopped liver?" Katty Katswell asked as she came out of seemingly nowhere.

"You're not supposed to be in this story; that's what you are." I said as I dragged the villainous cat out of the story.

"I guess the story's over." the Chief said.

"Yeah, it's done." Katrina said.

The End

Well, how did you like that? The Katswells went to Disney World, and Kitty learned how to relax so she won't work herself to death in order to have Eric (but we all know what happened to their marriage in my mind...). I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
